Currently, a shift register circuit of a flat-panel liquid-crystal display is formed on a glass substrate by one of a-Si and p-Si manufacture procedures. The two manufacture procedures get low cost for gates driving circuit, simplify process of producing modules, increase utilization of the glass substrate, etc. Take the most common shift register circuit for an example, it usually includes cascading shift registers. The shift registers receive high-frequency clock signals, and orderly activate corresponding gates and pixels, which couple with the shift registers, to display information.
However, when the shift register of the flat-panel liquid-crystal display is formed on the glass substrate and high-frequency clock signals are applied therein, great parasitic capacitance may be affected the operation speed and dynamic power dissipation is increased.